Crossroads of Love
by Tentatrice01
Summary: C'est bien connu nos actes influencent notre Karma. Bella va en faire l'expérience quand un an plus tard elle reverra l'homme qu'elle avait viré.ALL HUMAN RESUME NULLE MAIS VENEZ LIRE !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Crossroads**** of Love**

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Madame Meyer je ne fais que les utiliser.**

Note:** Je sais pas trop si vous allez aimé. Donnez-moi votre opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Putain. La rue était bondé de gros pervers marié tous à la recherche d'une partie de jambe à la mesure de leur libido. Si je n'étais pas pauvre, je n'aurai même pas adressé la parole à ces abrutis. Mais l'économie merdique de notre chère Amérique m'avait rendu tellement pauvre que pendant une semaine je ne m'étais nourri que de ce que les poubelles pouvaient m'offrir, c'est-à-dire de la merde. Jusqu'à ce que mon joli minois tout crasseux attire le regard de James. Il m'avait à la fois aidé et enfoncé encore plus. Faire le trottoir avait au moins un avantage, j'avais un toit sur ma tête et à mangé chaque jour. Par contre je devais me farcir ce genre de mec ce qui était un énorme désavantage.

Une sorte de monstre tout flasque tente une approche mais je le refoule directe:

- Ecoute je suis peut-être pauvre et terriblement désespéré mais y a pas moyen pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre nous mon chou.

Il s'éloigne de moi tout penaud.

Il y avait une limite entre vendre son corps et le vendre à quelqu'un qui pourrait vous étouffer rien qu'en s'asseyant sur vous. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je sors un miroir de mon sac et m'observe. J'étais plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui s'envoyait en l'air avec les losers de la société. Je me rappelais de chaque visage, la plupart du temps je l'associais à quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Mike par exemple avait absolument tenu à savoir si j'étais atteinte d'une quelconque maladie vénérienne. Il avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne à l'hôpital faire des tests.

Je lui avais facturé le double que le prix normal pour ça.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce cinglé il avait voulu me désinfecté de la tête au pied. Il avait une différence entre être pauvre et avoir toute les maladies imaginables.

Au fond Newton était un bon gars. J'aimais à pensé qu'il m'avait emmené à l'hôpital pour mon bien et pas parce qu'il avait peur d'attraper une saloperie.

Contrairement à Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman _un gars super riche et super beau ne me payait pas pour jouer sa femme. Moi, des gars très moches souvent pas plus riche que moi payait ( une misère) pour coucher avec moi.

J'étais à la fois contente qu'aucun homme,mis à part "le monstre", ne m'aie abordé et énervé de ne pas avoir gagné d'argent. Si un jour un gars me payait pour discuter avec lui je serai la femme la plus comblée du monde.

Je décide de partir, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre. Je sors un manteau de mon sac et l'enfile, j'arrivai toujours pas à croire que ça faisait 2h que je poirotais dans le froid. Est-ce que la prostitution donnait des supers pouvoirs genre, ne pas avoir froid alors qu'il fait moins vingt ? Si c'était le cas les filles du nord savaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour se réchauffer maintenant.

Il fallait que je pense à arnaquer Mike pour pouvoir m'offrir un petit truc pour Noël. Qui l'eût cru Isabella Swan arnaque un pauvre maniaque de l'hygiène pour s'acheter un cadeau de Noël. Rien que de penser que au même moment Paris Hilton fait la liste de toute les articles outrageusement chers qu'elle veut pour les fêtes alors que moi j'en suis au point ou arnaquer est la dernière solution.

La vie était une garce très rancunière et bon sang je me demandais ce que je lui avais fait. Je sais, je sais il y a des gens dans des situations pires mais franchement quand t'as des problèmes ceux des autres te semblent insignifiants.

Alors que je tourne au carrefour, je me heurte à quelqu'un. Je lève la tête pour savoir qui est le géant qui me fait chier après une dure journée de travail. Quand mon regard croise celui du beau blond de mon passé, il y a comme un bug. Pas seulement parce qu'il est à tombé mais parce que je me remémore notre dernière rencontre.

Le jour ou je l'ai viré.

* * *

><p>Pas mal hein ? Le titre signifie le carrefour de l'amour.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: **Crossroads**** of Love**

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Madame Meyer je ne fais que les utiliser.**

Note:** Allez les vilains ! Commentez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Ok, la vie avait définitivement un problème avec moi. Comment je le savais ? Et bien le gars que j'avais renvoyé sans pitié il y a de cela un an se tenait devant moi un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Il me détaille de la tête au pied. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon mateau tentant de camoufler mon "uniforme" de travail. Sérieusement si il découvrait quoique ce soit sur moi de compromettant je me tirerai une balle. J'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il aie l'occasion de se foutre de ma gueule. Je préférais encore épouser Newton.

- Isabella Swan, qu'est que ton cul de luxe vient foutre dans les quartiers malfamés ? ricane-t-il.

Allez Swanny sors lui un truc qu'il le mettra à genou. Tu peux y arriver !

- Je suis venue te voir lécher le cul des pauvres pour te faire assez d'argent pour t'acheter la tonne de gel bon marché que tu étales sur le crâne répliquai-je.

Attends, c'est moi qui léchait le cul des pauvres, littéralement. Oh putain, j'ai envie de vomir ! Les fesses de Newton viennent polluer mon esprit. Des millions de fesses dans ma tête, vraiment pas le moment.

- Et bien on ne change pas une garce en none fait-il à part ça quoi de neuf pour toi depuis que tu m'a mis à la porte ?

Et bien l'entreprise avait coulé, je me suis retrouvé à la rue et maintenant je vends mon vagin pour un peu d'argent mais sinon tout roule.

- Je me suis retiré avec tout mon blé sur une île paradisiaque rempli de jeunes gars et leur super sarbacane et toi ?

- Hum, je lèche des culs pauvres pour me faire de l'argent fait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se foutait de moi. Le peu de dignité que j'avais su conservé semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toute vitesse devant lui.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était lui qui était plus beau ou mes critères qui avait baissé. Sûrement mes critères.

- Tu veux boire un café fais-je.

Il me regarde soupçonneux avant d'accepter. Nous marchons en silence vers le café le plus miteux du coin. Nous commandons deux cafés noirs et nous asseyons à une table.

- Qui l'eût cru Isabella Swan dans un café pour pauvre se moque-t-il.

Ouais bah le café pour pauvre coûte quand même 3$50 et franchement j'avais pas 3$50 a gaspillé. Mon bon dieu faites que ce connard ait une once galanterie en lui, ou du moins suffisamment pour me payer ce café.

- Et bien il m'arrive de me mêler à la populasse de temps en temps. Je sais même que les aides sociales existent, tu sais.

Il sourit.

Evidemment que je savais que les aides sociales existaient, j'en vivais !

Emmett vient nous apporter nos café.

- Hey Bell's quoi de neuf ?

Et...MERDE ! Comment j'allais expliquer que je le connaissais ?

- Super et toi ?

- Bah Rosalie continue de faire ces trucs sexuels qui me foute la petoche mais sinon sa va.

J'éclate de rire. Son regard croise celui que Jasper.

- Comment s'appelle boucle d'or ? Et comment vous connaissez-vous ?

J'allais répondre quand "boucle d'or" réponds à ma place.

- Je m'appelle Jasper et je la connais parce qu'elle m'a viré.

- Je savais pas que James te laissait viré des gens et encore moins que tu virais _des hommes_.

J'en étais sûre Em' finirait par me grillé. Jasper lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Qui est James et pourquoi ne virerait-elle pas d'homme ?

Em' allait dire quelque chose quand je lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

- C'est parce que je ne garde que les employés dont je peux abuser.

- Ouais j'ai été un de ces employés pendant un petit moment, et je vous assure que cette fille abuse ces employés à longueurs de temps renchérit Em rentrant dans mon jeu.

- D'accord mais qui est James ?

Bon sang pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas le morceau, comme un putain de gars bien élévé ? Tu m'étonnes que j'ai pas essayé de te violer !

- Mon petit ami il est du genre macho, style toi femme toi juste écarter jambe pendant que moi te pénétrer avec grosse sarbacane toi pas virer gens.

Je ne savais pas si James avait une grosse sarbacane mais des fois sa démarche me laisser penser qu'il y avait du potentiel dans son jeans. Le téléphone de boucle d'or sonne, il ne prends même pas la peine de répondre.

- Je dois y aller j'espère bientôt te revoir.

C'est ça, ne revient plus ici. Ou du moins pas tant que je serai plus pauvre que toi.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Crossroads**** of Love**

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Madame Meyer je ne fais que les utiliser.**

Note:** Merci beaucoup Crys pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours sourire :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Victoria pousse quelque chose qui normalement devrai ressembler à un cri de jouissance mais qui ressemble plus à un éternuement. Un éternuement assez bruyant pour que je le perçoive depuis ma chambre, qui se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir. Ce qui entre nous est un exploit. Cette nana avec les cordes vocales d'une putain de chanteuse d'opéra.

Avec tout ce bruit j'arrivais pas à réfléchir à " mon rencard chaud bouillant" comme aime l'appeler Emmett. Qu'est que foutais Jasper au cheveu lisse dans le Bronx ? C'est vrai qu'il était fauché, comme la plupart des gens que j'ai viré, mais il est beaucoup moins fauché que moi. Car si c'était le cas il se prostituerait. Et bien que l'image de Jasper en talon haut faisant le trottoir valait le détour, ce gars n'avait vraiment pas une tête à se faire enculer par des gays frustrés de ne pas trouvé leurs princesses charmantes.

Il avait vraiment pas intérêt à repointer son nez de texan hyper sexy pendant mes heures de services. Ce mec était peut-être mon plus gros fantasme, mais ma fierté le boxerait si il apprenait que j'étais une véritable mendiante, qui vendais son corps pour pouvoir manger. Oh ça c'est sûr, je le boxerai jusqu'à abîmer son si joli visage.

Les éternuements très agaçants de Vicky cesse, j'en conclus qu'elle avait fini, je tourne la tête vers le radio réveil, en 15 minutes. Et bah la pauvre était encore tombé sur un éjaculateur précoce.

Wouah 15 minutes, moi en 15 minutes je me déshabille. La porte s'ouvre sur ma pute préféré Charlotte.

- Hey ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Peter est revenu pour la 5 ème fois aujourd'hui sourit-elle.

- Ok ma belle ou ce gars est un genre d'insatiable sexuelle ou bien il en pince pour toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Franchement la théorie de l'insatiable me fait beaucoup plus triper.

- Tu devrais parler de cette amour pour les trucs glauques à un psy.

Je ricane.

- Chérie, aujourd'hui Emmett a du me ramener ici parce que j'ai fait un malaise quand il m'a dit que je devrai payer deux cafés dont un que je n'ai pas consommer. J'ai ni de l'argent ni du temps à donner un connard qui murmure des "hum hum" après chacune de mes phrases. James fait ça gratuitement.

Son portable vibre et elle consulte son message un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres au fil de la lecture.

- C'est qui ? demandai-je.

- Peter.

- Attend, il a ton numéro ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ce gars est peut-être un violeur schyzophrène doublé d'un toxicomane.

- C'est pas un peu trop de maladie pour une seule personne ?

Peut-être bien mais c'était franchement pas intelligent de donner son numéro à un inconnu avec qui l'on couche.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: **Crossroads**** of Love**

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Madame Meyer je ne fais que les utiliser.**

Note:** Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

C'était une très mauvaise semaine. Premièrement parce que les "Feux de l'amour" squattait ma chaîne préférée, et sincèrement ma capacité à rester cool en permanence était très réduite à cause de ce navet. Deuxièmement Jasper semblait ne pas comprendre la signification de la phrase "oh, je passais par là par hasard", parce que franchement deux fois par jours ça s'appelle plus de l'hasard mais de l'harcèlement. Si on rajoute à ça le faites que ma soeur toujours aussi riche veuille me voir, j'avais de bonne raison de vouloir enfouir ma tête dans le sable comme une putain d'autruche. Sérieusement cet animal avait tout compris à la vie.

Bref, à cause de "Boucle d'Or" j'étais obligé de bosser dans les recoins les plus glauques du Bronx et même moi j'avais une limite dans ce que je faisais pour garder un minimum de dignité. Si je revois ce connard je lui enverrai Alice, cette fille pouvait faire fuir quelqu'un rien qu'en lui parlant, le châtiment Alice était ce que je pouvais faire de plus cruelle.

Assise sur le capot d'une voiture j'attend un autre client. Rose sors de l'immeuble voisin et vient à ma rencontre.

- Qu'est qui t'arrive Sexy Bella ça fait vingt minutes que t'es assise là, d'habitude tu l'es attire comme des mouches.

- Je suis plus toute jeune et mes lolos ont perdus de leur formes. Tâte moi cette camelot même moi je voudrai pas coucher avec moi-même avec des nichons pareils.

- Qu'est qu'on avait dit sur le fait de se tripoter la poitrine en public ?

Je soupire.

- Franchement Rose, on a la même merde au même endroit la qualité diffère peut-être mais le concept reste le même c'est un putain de nichon. Pourquoi te sens-tu si mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de les toucher ?

- Pour la simple est bonne raison que si je te touche la poitrine alors que Emmy nous observe depuis la fenêtre du café, il ne me lâchera plus jamais.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée.

- C'était pas toi la grosse obsédée dans le couple ?

- Si, mais moi couchant avec une femme est numéro un sur la liste de ces fantasmes.

J'aperçois la chevelure blonde de "Boucle d'or" derrière une voiture. Je serre les dents en rogne, pourquoi ce putain de coincé du fion ne me lachait-il pas ?

Est-ce que je lui avais volé son gel spécial connard sexy ? Parce qu'il y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il me suive. Je me lève du capot et marche en sa direction, je prends même pas la peine de camoufler mon "uniforme de travail".

- Whitlock dis moi pour quel putain de raison tu me suis depuis une semaine ?

- Hum, mais je te suivais pas, ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui donc t'essaye de me faire croire que un autre connard texan prénommé Jasper Whitlock me suit ?

Il me regarde comme hésitant, je lui lance des regards haineux pour le faire avouer.

- Bon ok, peut-être bien que je te suis.

Je lui fais un sourire satisfait.

- Bien on avance maintenant petit couillon dis moi pourquoi.

- Je peux pas te le dire.

- Dis moi ou je t'arrache les couilles et ensuite je te les fait bouffer.

- Ok Renésmée m'a engagé pour te suivre.

Je l'abandonne là ou il est.

Ma connasse pleine au as de soeur me faisait suivre par un abruti qui ne savait même pas se cacher. Ou elle était vraiment très stupide ou elle voulait que je sache que j'étais suivis. Je préférais croire qu'elle était totalement débile.

Je n'avais pas confiance en elle. C'était une sorte de garce frigide pourrit gâté. Heureusement pour moi, on avait pas grandi ensemble. Elle avait grandi dans une institut du fin fond de la suisse tandis que moi j'avais grandi auprès de ma mère à New-York.

Elle était redoutable, je l'étais aussi sauf que maintenant j'étais pauvre. Je devrais reconsidéré mon projet de finir ma vie dans la crasse et la pauvreté pour pouvoir me défendre contre elle.


End file.
